sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Gatling Gun
"GAUNAAAAAAA!!!" -A frenzied Nagate Tanikaze draining his Gatling Gun at Gauna 487- The Gatling gun is a rapid fire slug thrower used by Sidonia's Garde units for combat against the Gauna. History Mining Attack When Nagate Tanikaze and his mining team cut into an icy asteroid, they awaken Gauna 487, Sidonia's first Gauna contact in a century. After absorbing Eiko Yamano, Gauna 487 nearly kills Nagate by sideswiping his Type 17 Tsugumori into a cliff. However he recovers from cardiopulmonary arrest and retaliates against 487 with his mech's wide arsenal. Hacking at tentacles, and depleting his Anti-Gauna missiles, he began to drain his Gatling gun into 487's "face" from medium range until Shizuka Hoshijiro pulled him to safety. Benisuzume Encounter After Rogue Planet N68203L was evaporated by one of Sidonia's Interplanetary Missiles, three Garde-shaped Gauna appeared and engaged the strike teams. Two of these Gauna were quickly destroyed, but the last one, Benisuzume, had taken Hoshijiro's skills as a pilot, so it easily evaded attacks, killing with Hou Honoka with ease and tried to kill her sister Ren Honoka. However Tanikaze managed to stop Benisuzume by telling it to leave his comrade alone. When it hesitated, he fired a short burst of his Gatling gun into its face and the uber-Gauna sped away. Final Battle When the 48 unit strike teams engage the Large Mass Union Ship, one team went to take out the LUM's organic propulsion core. Just before they could completely destroy it, Benisuzume emerged and single-handedly slaughtered the whole second squad in less than two minutes. Squad one would have met the same fate had not Tanikaze and the Tsugumori engaged Benisuzume in a furious, fast paced dogfight while the team comleted their mission. Over the course of the frenzied duel, Tanikaze made extensive use of the Gatling gun, although Benisuzume was too agile to be hit enough to take damage. At one point, the two charged each other, Tanikaze ducked under and unseamed Benisuzume with a long burst of Gatling fire. However the nightmarish Gauna ace was only defeated by a Gauna killing bullet given to him by Ren to avenge her sister Hou. Specs Weapon The gatling gun is a projectile weapon using ballistic casing to propell slugs down a set of barrels. The barrels spin on a center, giving the weapon a very high fire rate. The benfits of a high fire rate are many, harder to miss, increased hits, and compound damage. However this makes the gun burn through it's 6,000 round magazine quickly. The weapon is mounted inside the left forearm, and is aimed by pointing and shooting. Aiming is aided by sights and a computer powered tracker. Anti-Gauna The Gatling Gun seems to be at it's most effective at short to point blank range, where it shreds the ena. However it's bullets are not kabi rounds, and are only good at carving off the ena. New Artificial Kabi = Future changes? Now that Sidonia can mass produce Anti-Gauna Bullets, Nagate could soon be given AG Ammo for his Gatling gun. Picture this with Kabi rounds... see all those shell casings... ... then picture this, but 50 times more kills like this... Yep! Hope so! Trivia *As far as can be seen, the Gatling gun only seems to be mounted on Garde Type 17's, specifically Tanikaze's Tsugumori. *How the bullets do so much damage to the ena is not specified, the slugs may be explosive or it's just the sheer number of hits and the spread that wrecks the ena. * *The Gatling Gun seems to be Tanikaze's prefered method of ena removal, he uses his Tsugumori's Gatling more than any other weapon. Category:Weapons (Human)